


The Sun in My Soul

by zeppx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'm still really bad at tagging, M/M, This whole story is just random insanity and fluff, a lot of fluff, and shenanigins, there is no plot to this, with random Misha sightings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeppx/pseuds/zeppx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no definite plot to this, just adorable shenanigans and fluff with appearances made by Jimmy and Sam and the occasional sighting of a wild Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had been a senior for a whole two months and he was already finding himself sick and tired of school. He was tired of all the drama and all the lectures about his grades and how he should work to improve them if he ever wanted to get out and go to college.

Dean didn't  _want_  to go to college though, he was barely cut out for high school, he knew he wouldn't go far. Knew he was meant to be the one left behind while his friends went off and did greater things with their lives while he stayed in their little Kansas town and worked for his dad in the family garage.

So when his day had started out differently than all the others, when two pairs of piercing blue eyes landed on him, when they sat beside him and introduced themselves he had felt something in him…shift.

Jimmy and Castiel, two new students in town and somehow they had latched on to Dean and had become his new friends without him even knowing it. He'd gone through the day, oddly excited about his classes so he could see one or both of them, talk with them and listen to what they had to say.

They'd moved from up north, somewhere near New York, they were the last of their family to be in high school and since their father traveled a lot they'd come to live with an uncle or something. Dean couldn't remember, he'd been too caught up in watching Castiel's hands dance across the keyboard while Jimmy chattered on beside him in their computer science class.

Now Dean was standing beside his locker, waiting for Sam to make his way over so they could get the hell out of the school and go home, when he saw Cas standing in the middle of the hallway a few feet away. Dean had been thankful that he'd shared most of his classes with Cas, Jimmy had been in a couple, but Cas had the same schedule as Dean apparently and he'd grown a little fond of Castiel and his weird ways.

So Dean found himself pushing off the wall of lockers and headed towards Cas who was still standing there, oblivious to the rush of students milling around him while he stared down at his phone with one of those rare smiles. Dean stopped in front of Cas and waited for the other boy to look up, to give him that slight smile and say his customary, "Hello, Dean," like he had when he'd seen Dean in every single class.

When nothing happened, Dean cleared his throat and said, "Hey Cas."

Blue eyes blinked up at him and a slow smile spread across his face, "I'm not Cas."

"Oh…Jimmy? Sorry, thought you were Cas." Dean could have sworn it had been Cas wearing the black zip up hoodie over his blue t-shirt today while Jimmy had been dressed in a button down.

"Nope, not Jimmy either. You've got one more try left before your brain implodes." Dean frowned, looked around and asked, "Are you guys fucking with me or something?" Dean had learned during their study hall that Jimmy's sense of humor was a little odd and popped up at strange times while Cas' was more subtle and you didn't know he was fucking with you until you noticed the slight twitch of his lips or the way his eyes would shine with mischief.

Dean tried not to notice how much he'd learned and observed about the two of them over the course of one day.

"No fucking about on my end dude." Dean opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he spotted Jimmy  _and_  Cas walking down the hallway towards them. They were dressed exactly as Dean had remembered but Cas was missing his sweater. They stopped on either side of the stranger in front of him and Dean stared at the three of them then blurted, "Holy hell, how many of you  _are there_?"

The unknown triplet threw his arms around either of his brothers and said, "There's only these two so far. I plan to one-day take over the world with an army of clones. I've been working out the kinks on the machine but there are still some things to work out. This one has no sense of humor," he poked Cas on the cheek who frowned, "this one lacks a fashion sense," Jimmy glared when his cheek was poked;" I have high hopes for the future though."

"I so have a fashion sense you asshole."

"Oh please, that beige trench coat is not a fashion sense; it makes you look like a flasher. Need I remind you the time you got the police called on us when we were at the park?"

"They did think you were a flasher Jimmy." Cas pointed out, the corners of his mouth twitching.

" _Thank you_  both of you, I had finally forgotten that embarrassing experience until you brought it up again."

"We aim to make you happy Jimmy." The three suddenly seemed to remember that Dean was still standing there, watching them a little slack jawed still. Cas shrugged off the arm draped over his shoulders and stepped forward a little, "I apologize Dean. This is Misha; he is the oldest of us."

"It's uh…nice to meet you."

"Oh you say that now." Misha grinned at him, threw his arm back around Cas' shoulders and steered his siblings around Dean and down the hallway, happily shouting for all to hear, "Come my minions!"

Cas turned before they disappeared around the corner and called out, "I'll see you tomorrow Dean!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Dean!" Misha parroted, giving a sly smile over his shoulder, and then they were gone.

Well, that certainly made Dean's life that much more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Dean found himself over at the Collins' house for the first time. It looked like any other house, Dean for some reason had pictured a creepy mansion secluded on a hill, lightning flashing in the night and maniacal laughter floating through the air.

Misha was probably to be blamed for that image though.

It was normal looking house, two stories, painted a plain beige color and only three blocks from Dean's own house.

He followed Cas through the front door and the two of them settled at a round table in the dining room situated off the kitchen. He could hear the sounds of Misha and Jimmy further in the house, the two were arguing over something about toilet paper. Dean didn't even want to know.

The two of them were supposed to be working on a history project that they had paired up on, Dean was glad for it since he hated history and Cas was apparently fascinated by it. Dean at least wouldn't fail for not doing it.

As soon as Dean's book hit the tabletop though, Misha and Jimmy converged on them.

Over the few weeks that he'd known them, Dean had learned how to tell the differences between them, which was good since they loved to fuck around with people. Teachers included. Of course they all looked the same, but they dressed differently (barely) and their hair was always different. Jimmy's neat and combed, Misha's artfully tousled and Cas looking like he didn't give a flying fuck about combs or gel and just rolled right out of bed and carried on with his day.

Where Cas was quiet, Misha was loud. Where Jimmy's sense of humor was subtle, Misha's was extravagant and Cas' nonexistent. Jimmy was pretty much the normal one of the three, Misha was…Misha and Cas seemed to be the serious one and the voice of reason the other two listened to. They were all smart, but Cas lacked a certain understanding of references and street smarts that his brothers had. Overall, Dean was pretty proud of himself for basically being the only person in town who could tell the three apart.

Misha had shoved himself between Cas and Dean, smiling his greeting as he acted like he hadn't just interrupted anything at all.

"How's the cloning going?" Dean had leaned early on that the only way to get rid of Misha was to just go along with whatever he had in mind until he either got bored or completed whatever mission he'd set out on. Only Misha knew what he had planned, no one could even begin to understand how his mind worked. You thought you had him figured out but then he'd go and do something that turned everything around and upside down.

"Oh, it's still a work in progress. These two  _are_  improving though. Jimmy's fashion sense has grown, Cas though…well, I can't get him to smile anymore. I'm considering calling him a failed experiment." Cas simply stared at his brother, face blank and impassive.

Dean bit back a smile while Misha stared and proceeded to pull an absurd looking face, eyes crossed, nose scrunched and cheeks puffed out as far as they could go. Jimmy snorted and began laughing and shaking his head, even Dean had to smile and chuckle at how absurd Misha looked. Cas, though, continued staring. His lips didn't even do their customary twitch upwards.

Misha sighed sadly, poked at Cas' cheek and said, "Something is wrong with this one. I want a refund."

"Well you let me know how that works out for you Mish." Dean muttered, grinning when Cas rolled his eyes.

Jimmy snorted, poked a finger into Misha's forehead, "I want a refund on  _you_."

Misha slapped the offending hand away, stood and said, "That's absurd, I'm the best out of us, without me you two would be lost and miserable. You'll never be rid of me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Princess." Jimmy stood as well and the two shoved at each other until they'd left the dining room and tumbled into the living room. Thumps and shouts floated into the dining room where Cas and Dean were still seated. Dean grinned over at Cas who was staring up at the ceiling as if asking for the patience to continue living with his brothers.

The front door banged open then and a voice yelled, "Honey! I'm home!"

Cas' head fell forward and thumped onto the table. Dean watched, amused, as Cas sighed and his head rolled back and forth on the table. There was a happy shout from one of the other triplets, more thuds and Cas muttered, "Oh no."

"What?"

Cas' head rolled on the table until he was staring up at Dean, brow furrowed as he mumbled miserably, "Gabriel."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was staring at his Math homework like it was the bane of his existence. His contemplation of setting the whole damn book on fire was interrupted when Cas, Jimmy and Misha joined him around the table, interrupting the quiet in the library.

He hadn't seen the three as often as he liked since he'd learned that with Gabriel around the Collins' household was not a safe place to be. Gabriel liked to prank, so did Misha. When the two were together…Hell was putting it lightly.

"It should be about the Kama Sutra, I'd ace that in a heartbeat," Misha said as he settled down in the chair across from Dean. Jimmy rolled his eyes, sat beside Dean and Cas sat next to Misha, shooting Dean a small smile as he pulled out his own homework.

"You've been hanging out around Gabriel too much Mish."

Misha carried on, ignoring Jimmy, "Especially if there were a practical part. Hell I'd volunteer, Ms. Woods is hot."

Cas diligently kept his attention on his physics homework while Jimmy snorted, "You wouldn't know what to do with a pair of boobs if they smacked you in the face Misha."

"If that's what's been happening to you Jimmy you've been going about it all wrong. They're supposed to-"

"Oh God…please shut up." Cas mumbled, Dean snickered at the look Misha shot Cas.

"Don't worry Cassie…if you need any tips on how to drive the stick, I have lots of experience." Cas' face flamed red, Misha smirked and Dean had a moment to wonder how he never knew Cas was gay.

Cas glared at Misha and said flatly, "Because you're a whore."

"I just believe in living life to the fullest…literally. Dig deep and you shall reap the nectar of the Gods!"

"You've  _really_  been spending too much time with Gabriel."

Misha carried on anyway, a big grin on his face, "Or at least a lot of really good orgasms."

Jimmy tossed a pencil at Misha, "Stop corrupting Cas."

"Not my fault he's such a…virgin." Misha shuddered and eyed Cas like it was some great disappointment. Cas' face turned even redder and Dean tried to ignore the way his own face was heating up.

"If it were up to me, he'd stay that way too." Jimmy grumbled, reaching across the table to pat Cas' hand.

Misha eyed Jimmy, turned his gaze to Dean and stared at him for a moment before a large grin broke out on his face. Dean had a very bad feeling about this.

"If it were up to Dean he won't."

Both Dean and Cas turned to look at Misha and asked, "What?"

Misha grinned at Cas, "Seriously? Dean's totally been eye-fucking you since our first day here." Dean either wanted to strangle Misha or just leap out of the window to his death.

Cas frowned; his head did that adorable head-tilt, "Eye-fucking?"

Misha thumped his head onto the table, "Where did I go wrong?"

Jimmy reached over and patted Cas' arm again, "Don't even think about it Cas, this is not something you ever, ever need to think about."

Misha's head thunked down onto the table again, he moaned something about being born into the wrong family, Jimmy rolled his eyes and returned to his homework. Dean resisted the urge to pack up his shit and leave in his embarrassment, but Cas shot him a look that clearly said  _if you leave me here with them alone I will murder you_.  _Slowly_.

"Misha! Stop your moaning! Not everyone is whore like you!" Misha's head popped up and he glared at Jimmy, "Oh c'mon! We're going to be eighteen soonish! By some miracle even you're not a virgin! Cas needs to see the light!"

Cas turned to Dean, "Do you see what I must live with every day? It's like this  _all the time_."

Jimmy and Misha continued their bickering and Dean asked, "You wanna get out of here?" Cas nodded and quickly packed up his work, Dean followed suit and the two headed for the exit.

Just as they were about to leave Misha shouted for all to hear, "Don't forget to use a condom!"

Dean felt himself blush; he cleared his throat and glanced over at Cas who had buried his face in his hands.

"I'm going to kill him." Cas mumbled, finally looking up at Dean.

Dean smiled, patted his shoulder, "I'll help."


	4. Chapter 4

Anyone with a brain could tell that Dean wasn't cut out for the college life. Someone had failed to tell Castiel this though since the other teenager was currently sprawled out on Dean's bedroom floor showing college brochure after college brochure to Dean.

"Cas, you realize I'm not goin' to college right?" Cas looked up at Dean, blue eyes wide, a piece of chocolate halfway to his mouth.

"Says who?" Cas finally asked, popping the chocolate into his mouth and sucking on it. Dean tried not to stare at the shape of his mouth as it moved with his tongue, moving that piece of chocolate around.

"Um...everyone?"

Cas frowned and sat up, folding his legs underneath himself as he looked up at Dean who was perched on the edge of his bed.

"The only person I've heard say you're not going to college is yourself Dean. You're perfectly capable of improving your grades."

"It's not something I'm cut out for."

Cas rolled his eyes and devoured another piece of chocolate, "You are Dean. Don't you want more for yourself?"

Of course he did, after high school though he was done with school. He didn't want anything more to do with school. But Cas was planting ideas into his head; maybe he could be something more. Maybe he could do something more.

Damn Cas and his big blue eyes and soft hair and...not going there.

"I dunno Cas. I'm not too keen on doing more schooling after high school."

Cas 'hmmphed' and sipped at the mug of tea Dean's mother had made for him. It was Cas' first time over at the Winchester house and Mary had instantly taken to Cas, they'd been yakkin' away in the kitchen like old friends before Dean had intervened.

"Anyway, can we get to the point?"

Cas blinked up at him, "What was the point?"

"Plotting our revenge against your evil brothers Cas. That's what."

"Right."

The day before Misha and Gabriel had locked Castiel and Dean in Cas' bedroom, a box of condoms and bottle of lube on the table by the bed. They'd even gone so far as to nail the window shut, not that Dean had been fond of the idea of jumping from a window located on the second story with nothing to soften his fall but the ground.

He had maybe entertained the idea for about an hour, but he wouldn't have. Instead, they'd sat in awkward silence until Jimmy had taken pity on them and let them out. Dean never wanted to sit in a room with Cas like that again. Sure he liked Cas, would like to do things to Cas, but he didn't think Cas wanted to. Why would he? Cas was Cas and Dean was Dean, he totally didn't deserve Cas.

Cas deserved some other geeky nerd that would understand what the hell Cas was talking about. They could have their geeky sex and geeky babies and live a geeky life.

Dean was thinking too much into this perhaps.

Cas though, didn't seem bothered at all. He was probably used to Misha and Gabriel pulling pranks on him, probably nothing of the sexual sort, but pranks nonetheless.

"So, what can we do as revenge?" Dean was already thinking and plotting. Wondering how he could do the things to Cas' brothers that he usually did to his own brother. Cas simply lowered his mug of tea and popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth. At the rate he was going Dean was going to be out of chocolate in a few minutes.

The sweet tooth was apparently a Collins genetic trait.

"I already know what to do Dean."

"You do huh?"

"Yes."

"What then?"

"You'll see." Dean raised a skeptical eyebrow and Cas rolled his eyes, "I've grown up with Misha, and Gabriel is my brother too. I think I know a little something about pranks."

"Well, let's get a move on then."

An hour later Dean was trying to wrangle a hyperactive Castiel away from the trees he so badly wanted to climb and tried to get him to focus on walking back home.

"Cas! Get down from the damn tree! You're not going up there!"

Cas actually giggled and tried to dislodge Dean from where Dean was hanging on to Cas' ankle, "But I like it up in trees Dean. You can see everything!"

"You won't be able to see everything if you fall and break your neck!"

Cas scoffed and tried to dislodge Dean again, "I won't fall. Haven't you heard Dean? I'm an angel."

Another bout of giggling reached Dean's ears and he tried really hard not to laugh himself. In the months he'd known Cas, he'd never heard him laugh, or seen him so carefree and loose.

"Christ." Dean gave Cas' leg another tug and finally managed to get him down from the branch he'd been clinging to. Cas took hold of Dean's hand and promptly started pulling Dean down the street towards home and his brothers where they would exact their revenge, a plan to which Dean was still not privy too.

They finally made it back to the Collins' household after another fifteen minutes of Dean chasing after Cas through the park when Cas caught sight of another tree that he just had to climb. Who knew Cas would like climbing trees so much?

Cas burst in through the front door with a shouted, "I'm home assbutts!" Which resulted in Misha, Jimmy and Gabriel turning around as one on the couch and gaping at Cas.

They all watched as Cas toed off his shoes, kicking them off to some destination in the dining room and managed to get one arm free from his coat while the other got stuck on something, Cas then proceeded to spin in a circle, trying to free his captured arm.

Dean caught Cas before he could make another revolution and make himself sick, tugged the coat free and suddenly had an armful of hyper Cas.

"Thank you Dean." Cas muttered against his neck, giggling again as his feet slid out from under him, socks having no traction on the hardwood floors. The motion pressed their chests together, caused Cas' arms around his neck to tighten and for Dean to throw an arm around Cas' waist to keep him from face planting.

All the while, Gabriel, Jimmy and Misha watched, eyebrows climbing higher at each passing second while Halo continued in the background, forgotten.

"The hell did you do to him?" Jimmy finally asked.

"Nothing." They probably thought he'd gotten Cas drunk or something, which he hadn't. If it was half this entertaining though, for Cas to be drunk Dean was going to have to try it at some point.

"Well you had to have done something."

"He just had some tea...and chocolate." Jimmy groaned and clapped a hand over his eyes while Misha sank down on the couch, laughing.

Gabriel grinned, then shook his head at Dean, "You don't feed Castiel sugar and caffeine...that's like...feeding the gremlins after midnight!"

Misha howled with laughter, Cas giggled and Jimmy shook his head mournfully.

Cas suddenly spun out of Dean's grip and took a running leap over the back of the couch, landing on Misha with an 'oof'. The chaos that followed ended ten minutes later with Cas, Misha and Jimmy in a pile in the middle of the living room floor while Dean and Gabriel picked up the game of Halo that had been forgotten on the TV.

Dean couldn't tell which limb belonged to who in the pile but there was a mumbled, "Stop moving, m'comfy." From Cas at one point.

"He's crashed I think." Gabriel muttered as Dean managed to blow him up with a wayward grenade.

"Yep."

A few minutes after that, Jimmy and Cas were disappearing into the kitchen to get everyone drinks. Which Dean later learned that Cas had spiked Gabriel's and Misha's with Ex-Lax when the two were fighting over the one available bathroom, Jimmy having locked himself in the other one to help Cas out.

"You're a bit of an evil genius under that nerd disguise, you know that?" Dean muttered to a half passed out Cas.

Cas hummed and shifted until his head was resting on Dean's shoulder, "Glad you think so."

Dean grinned and rested his own head against Cas' and watched South Park reruns while Cas dozed and Misha and Gabriel yelled in the background.


End file.
